wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury
} |mode= } |arg= } |durability=110 |width=22em |sell= |icon=INV_Weapon_Bow_39 |bind=BoP |type=Bow |slot=Ranged |flavor=The energy of the Sunwell courses through Thori'dal. |ilvl=164 |name=Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury|id=34334 |level=70 |speed=2.70 |dps=215.8 |dmg=407 - 758 |quality=Legendary |unique= |attrib=+54 Agility +83 Stamina |effect=Equip: Improves critical strike rating by 51. Equip: Increases haste rating by 54. Equip: Thori'dal generates magical arrows when the bow string is drawn. Does not use ammo. |id=34334 }} Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury is the name of a bow that drops from Kil'jaeden, who is the last boss of the Sunwell Plateau 25-man raid instance. The name Thori'dal was first seen in the 2.4 PTR patch notes.Thori'dal mentioned by name in Patch 2.4 notes This bow is currently the highest dps (level 70) weapon in game, excluding wands. Equipping the bow awards the Feat of Strength, . Notes * As of the expansion, ammo was removed from the game, rendering one of the main benefits of this item useless. However, its stats and high DPS output is still a huge benefit for a Hunter. *Although Thori'dal was obviously added for hunters, it is not limited to them and may be equipped by any class that can train to use bows. As of Wrath of the Lich King, it is the highest level, permanent legendary weapon available to hunters; the only other available weapon that is legendary and permanent is . *Originally, Thori'dal had a +15% attack speed effect not stacking with ammo quivers or pouches, allowing the hunter to carry a fourth normal bag. This was removed in Patch 3.1.0 as ammo bags no longer grant haste. * So far the bow has no confirmed lore behind it. It may be the only permanent, legendary weapon available to players to have no story or lore to rationalize or explain its existence. * The following historical information no longer applies, but offers some clues as to its properties: **Thori'dal generates magical arrows when the bow string is drawn, thus eliminating the need for the hunter to carry ammo. Attempting to add ammunition to the paper doll slot Thori'dal will not add extra DPS, and instead produces an error message "Ammo slot full." The high DPS of this bow is most likely the result of this lack of need for arrows since there will be no +damage added from such. The contemporary top arrow in Burning Crusade was with a +53.0 bonus and this gives Thori'dal a comparative DPS of 109.8 - presumably. However, due to the nature of , this weapon vastly increases hunter DPS, in spite of having comparable DPS to with . Speculation There has been some debate in the roleplaying community and generally with those interested in lore about who this bow belonged to and what makes it a legendary quality item, beside the stats, of course. Some believe it's the bow of Alleria Windrunner, judging by the model of the weapon which is highly reminiscent of High elven style, the yellow description it has and other loot Kil'Jaeden drops - among them is Coif of Alleria. It could also be a weapon of some forgotten Night Elf hero from the War of the Ancients, seeing as some other drops from the encounter date that far back. It is also speculated that the bow is actually a manifestation of the Sunwell's energy, that is suggested from its name, its quote, and the ability to generate arrows when the string is drawn. Patch changes References External links pl:Thori'dal, The Stars' Fury Category:Sunwell Plateau items Category:World of Warcraft legendary items Category:World of Warcraft legendary bows Category:Items with proper name